


Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 2 - The First Fight

by Selnyam



Series: Anna's Nuzlocke Journey [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Nuzlocke Challenge, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: Where we meet our first partner, and learn what Pokemon Anna has turned into.  How much harder or easier will it make her life?  There's no turning back now!





	Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 2 - The First Fight

Anna woke slowly with a splitting headache. She was laying on a small bed in a bright, white walled room. Her head felt incredibly heavy. She hissed as she slowly tried to sit up, only to have a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She turned to see a young woman with long lavender coloured hair that hung down to her mid back, wearing a pair of light blue scrubs sitting next to the bed.  
“Try not to move too fast, You’re body is still adjusting to the changes. Congratulations are in order though! You survived and luckily we know which type and species you adapted to! I am sorry though. You got a strong species, but one easily identified” The woman patted her shoulder, sympathy and a little bit of humour on her face.  
“What? I don’t think I understand.” Anna mumbled, still groggy and disoriented. Her speech came out muffled and her mouth felt strange. It was almost as if she just finished at the dentist. The woman reached to the side table and helped up a small hand mirror. Anna gaped, her hand slowly moving up to her mouth. Her Teeth. Her lower canines had grown into sharp fangs, sticking up over her upper lip “Wha...What?” it was then she noticed her forehead. Covering her head from front to back were a series of hard plates. She lightly touched one, flinching slightly at its metal like texture. “What am I?” Setting the mirror down the woman smiled.  
“You’re a Bagon! A Dragon type!” She smiled and held out a hand. “I’m Emily by the way. I’m Doctor Oak’s granddaughter!” Anna slowly reached out and shook it. Emily brushed some hair away from her face, revealing a small red gem beneath her bangs, and pointed ears with small lavender tufts of hair beneath them. She continued speaking “I got my serum just a few months ago. I’m an Espeon just like my grandpa! I’ve been trying to get used to my new powers and help out my Granddad.” She stood up and walked to a sink on the far wall of the recovery room, She came back with a small glass of water and a straw.  
“Oh, thank you.” Anna sat up and flexed her lower jaw. The new teeth were going to take some getting used to. She sipped from the straw as she looked at herself some more. “I guess I won’t need to worry about cutting my hair anymore...” she trailed off as she knocked on the hard bony plates that made up the top of her head.  
“Dragon type transformations can be some of the most taxing, but you seem to be recovering well! Most people are out for days if they get Dragon, you’ve only been out for a few hours!” Emily washed her hands as she spoke, “Do you know what you want to do? Are you going to go through most of the training?”  
Shaking her head, Anna sat up and judged how dizzy she felt. She hated sitting for too long. “I’ve always been Adamantly stubborn, but I want to go into rescue work. Helping people stranded, or from natural disasters.” She hopped to her feet and was pleased there was no dizziness. A voice sounded from a side of the room.  
“That’s dumb! Anyone can do that, why not become a fighter on the circuits, or a pro sports player! You can get rich easily!” A slim young man came around the corner. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a black T-shirt. A shell necklace hung from his wiry neck, and his short brown hair had a short yellow spike sticking out of it. His skin seemed bumpy and almost suburned by its pinkish hue. “I’m Keith, and I may have got stuck with a Wurmple morph, but i’m still gonna be rich! If you want you can decide to be my gf now, to save yourself the fear of missing the opportunity.” He walked forward and put an arm around Anna, trying to pull her close, a smug grin on her face.  
Something took over for Anna and she twisted her head, biting hard on his arm. Her new sharp fangs and he flinched away. “OW! What the hell bitch?” as he backed away a few drops of blood hit the white tile floor. “Your underbite makes you ugly anyway!” he turned and stomped out of the room. Emily called out after him  
“Wait, someone might need to look at that!” she sighed and turned back. “Well, I guess that counts as winning your first fight! Don’t listen to him though, you’re still quite pretty!” She smiled brightly and held up a clipboard. “If you don’t mind, I just need to do some routine tests to check your vitals. Anna nodded, a weird feeling in the back of her mind as the tests were run. Is that what fighting would be like? Would it always be that quick? Don’t people get severely hurt, or sometimes die? That was just against another DIP. Wouldn’t a wild Pokemon be much more dangerous? It was too late to back out now, but she would have to see what the future held!


End file.
